RinxMaka? What about Soul?
by earlgrey12
Summary: Rin Okumura and Maka Albarn meet for the first time in a dungeon because of Medusa... are they developing feelings for each other? Whatever happened to SoulxMaka? Read on...


**MAKA'S POV.**

2 days. Just 2 days ago, I was sleeping in my soft bed, with Blair by my side, and Soul in the other room. 2 days. Just 2 days ago, I was at Shibusen with my friends: Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki and my death scythe partner Soul. Life was so great, until Medusa stepped in and put me in this unknown place... God... its sooo scary... I bet shes put me here because this might be one of her putrid little experiments! I wonder what everybody will be doing right now, when will they come save me?!  
I kept on thinking these thoughts over and over again. A scream. I heard somebody scream. Looking around in this dark room, I couldn't see anything. "Its okay Maka, you're just imagining such things..." I reassured myself, but then suddenly the door opened and Mizune and Eruka threw in someone without saying a word.  
"A-any- is anybody there?" a very manly voice said, yet, you could detect a streak of youth in it. I whimpered. It was dark, so I couldn't see anything, but then these blue flames emitted from this body - and in front of me stood a guy, a guy every girl dreams of. He had this beautiful six-pack and a tail which kept on swishing and swaying sexily, his blue eyes were just breathtaking, and those teeth when he grinned, shined like stars in the night sky. He was an angel sent from heaven, yet there was something demonic about that guy, which just gave him "oomph".  
"Rin Okumura" he grinned looking at me up and down.  
"M-Maka Albarn" I said, dusting my skirt and fiddling with my hair.  
We looked around and then looked at each other and then looked around again. It was awkward.  
"Soooooo... Maka. Did this weird snake lady throw you in too... or is there some other story behind you ending up here in this damned place?"  
Rin sat down and patted the place next to him, for me to do so too. I started gloating at this gesture! ^.^ Anywayss.. i said  
"you mean Medusa right? That witch is a pain in the neck!" and I sat down crossing my legs, delighted by the fact that i was sitting next to him.

* * *

**RIN'S POV**.

Wow. Maka. She seems cute. Maka. I haven't heard that name before. I don't know why but she seems like someone unique. Wow. I can't stop staring at her neck...  
"you mean Medusa right? That witch is a pain in the neck!" Maka said and sat down next to me, and before I could stop myself I said  
"Well, who wouldn't want to have to do something with your neck whether it has to do with pain... or... you know... joy?"  
Shit. Damn me. Why did I say that? Urgh... I kept on squirming, and my blue flames rose even higher.  
"I'm sorry?!" She looked at me startled.  
"Oh... nothing... I was just complimenting your neck..." I went beetroot red, saying such a stupid thing to such a cute girl... what would she be thinking?! But to my surprise she giggled  
"you're weird... but I like that... since I haven't met anyone weird in what seems like ages..." and then she quietened down. There was this loooonnngggg awkward silence between us but then I finally broke.  
"So... Maka.. where do you live?" I asked making conversation.  
"I live in Death City." She replied, looking down at her hands.  
"With...?" I asked, pushing further.  
"Soul-Kun and Blair."  
Wow... she was always so precise.  
"Um... Maka... since we are going to be in this dungeon together for... I don't know how long.. why don't you take a trip down memory lane... and talk to me to keep me entertained." I said, edging a little closer to her.  
"Okay..." She whispered and started  
"Death City is the place where I live, I have my own apartment which is shared with my death scythe partner Soul Evans (he doesn't like being called Evans) and Blair, who is this cat witch, that Soul and I met - while we were hunting for a hundredth soul... in order to make Soul into a death scythe... but the hundredth tamashi was supposed to be a witch's, but unfortunately we mistook Blair as a full witch only, so we had to start all over again to make Soul into a death scythe. Since Blair is a cat, she did not die, because cats have nine lives... anyways, we took her in as our pet. Soul and I attend Shibusen, where we have our friends: Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and of course Patty. Our friendship bond is so strong, its just WOW! We're always ready to help each other... and-and we love each other so much... and-and... we'll do anything for each other... and-and..." and then Maka's voice broke and she started sobbing.  
"Maka... its okay..." I tried comforting her and I put my arm around her. She looked at me amazed...  
"The- these blue flames don't burn?" She stared at me.  
I stared back, the the blue flames, they-they don't burn Maka... this-what was this... it was magic I didn't understand...  
"Your Soul is very confused" Maka whispered, her eyes boring into mine.  
"You-you read my soul?" I asked her surprised.  
She gave a cute little nod.  
"What are you so confused about - Rin?" She pushed on.  
"Me? I'm - its - ... urm... I just need help understanding..." I mumbled in her ear and fumbled with her two ponytails.  
"Well, let me help you understand..." She put her hands on my chest and closed her eyes. We both were standing now.  
"Life... life and happiness is what bewilders you sometimes Rin. Faith. Faith too. But faith in what?" She asked.  
I closed my eyes and held her tightly in my arms. It was my turn to start talking now.

* * *

**_So guys, this was the first chapter of my story... the other chapters will be out soon... but for now... you can read this!_**


End file.
